How reluctant is the hero?
by Ms. Halfway
Summary: "Se você veio até aqui me dizer que é meu dever salvar o mundo, eu passo. Não é que eu não me importe que alguém morra, mas eu realmente não quero passar por isso." TRADUÇÃO DRACO&HERMIONE


Fanfic escrita por **NoSecretsHere** , sob este mesmo nome, e postada nesse link:  s/11988416/1/How-Reluctant-Is-The-Hero

Caso você leia, goste da fanfic, e consiga ler em inglês, deixe um comentária para a autora. E claro, toda crítica e sugestão à minha tradução é bem-vinda.

* * *

How Reluctant Is The Hero?

O tempo gélido parecia ainda pior quando o vento impiedoso cortava sua pele. E que belo clichê era ele ali, sentado no pátio de Hogwarts, em meio ao duro inverno. Parecia mais um Lufano super emotivo. Sua mente já não captava mais o tempo, os minutos e as horas não eram diferentes do som da neve caindo no chão.

Ele não era um assassino.

Ele não era um assassino, e por isso ficou esperando por Potter na entrada da sala comunal da Grifinória. Anos se passariam e ele ainda negaria o tremor em suas mão e o desespero que sentira esperando que Potter o deixasse terminar seu discurso. O momento em que ele se entregou à Ordem seria uma lembrança que lhe traria orgulho. Um homem confiante e de grandes valores morais, esse seria o seu eu de que se lembraria; não um garoto assustado, medroso demais para encarar sua própria família.

A neve continuava caindo, e Draco continuava a se recusar a voltar para a sua sala comunal. Seus companheiros de casa não o odiariam - não, eles nunca iriam odiar o garoto com quem cresceram - mas ficariam tão assustados e amargos como ele mesmo se sentia. Agora, sendo ele um traidor na opinião do Senhor das Trevas, a tarefa sobraria para eles. Logo eles seriam forçados a deixar seu mundo de faz-de-conta onde fingiam que a guerra não era mais do que uma promessa ainda não cumprida. Ele estava colocando um deles em seu lugar.

Nenhum outro Sonserino o seguiria, hesitantes demais em juntar-se ao lado que poderia perder. As atitudes egoístas de Sonserinos nem sempre envolviam ambição; eram normalmente atos de pura covardia.

Ele imaginava se, caso não fosse tão cheio de si, o chapéu seletor o teria colocado na Grifinória. Não que ele fosse um tolo que se joga ao desconhecido sem medo, mas ainda assim era mais corajoso do que qualquer um dos seus companheiros de casa, e até mesmo do que seus familiares. E mais estúpido também. Que belo Grifinório ele daria, pensou, com um gosto amargo em sua boca.

\- Está frio, Malfoy, você deveria entrar.

Draco riu desdenhoso; entre tantas pessoas, seria aquela que começou tudo a testemunhar o mar de auto-piedade em que ele agora se afogava.

\- Se você veio até aqui me dizer que é meu dever salvar o mundo, eu passo. Não é que eu não me importe que alguém morra, mas eu realmente não quero passar por isso. - respondeu com sua fala arrastada, sem virar para encará-la.

Ele sentia o calor de seu corpo aproximando-se, enquanto ela se sentava ao seu lado na beira da fonte congelada. Ela esfregava as mãos enluvadas para esquentá-las, e Draco olhou para as suas próprias, os dedos imóveis quase congelados, pensando se o enregelamento dos membros podia ser facilmente revertido.

\- Você não precisa salvar o mundo, Malfoy. Na verdade, você deveria estar mais preocupado em salvar esse dedos congelados que você não parece se importar em perder. - ela disse no mesmo tom insolente que tantas vezes ele ouvira durante as aulas.

Draco assistiu enquanto Hermione tirava sua varinha do bolso do casaco, e momentos depois sentiu um calor encher o seu corpo. _Magia não-verbal, muito impressionante._ Ele não repetiu o comentário sarcástico em voz alta, sabendo que ela provavelmente tiraria o feitiço, forçando-o a voltar a sentir o vento frio.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, Hogwarts adormecida ao seu redor. A maioria dos alunos estava em suas salas comunais, ou tentando aquecer-se em alcovas escondidas. Sem dúvidas Pansy se encaixaria no segundo caso, aproveitando seu tempo com Theodore Nott enquanto ainda podia ser uma adolescente normal. Ele não sentia nenhum pesar pelo inevitável fim de seu noivado pré-arranjado. A mulher daria uma esposa irritante.

\- Weasley continua me xingando?- Draco finalmente perguntou.

Instintivamente levou a mão à testa onde horas antes havia um machucado. Como era de se esperar, o ruivo tinha agido como um selvagem, nem ao menos se preocupando em usar uma varinha quando atacou Draco alegando que o outro vinha planejando algo para prejudicá-los. O que o consolava era que o garoto Weasley também se machucara. Resultado de uma Azaração Ferreteante vinda da mesma varinha que há pouco o impedira de congelar.

Hermione gemeu ao seu lado, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Alguns fios da massa selvagem de cachos da garota cutucaram seus olhos.

\- Ronald - ela disse o nome com desprezo mal escondido - foi levado ao seu quarto, e deve receber um berrador de sua mãe amanhã.

Um pequeno sorrido se formou no canto de sua boca.

Com sorte toda a escola ouviria o berrador.

\- Até que foi uma Azaração Ferreteante decente, Granger. - ele disse, tentando não rir.

\- Decente?! Eu salvei o teu rabo, Malfoy. Você deveria estar me cantando louvores. E me enchendo de presentes. - Hermione respondeu indignada, seu rosto ficando vermelho apesar do frio.

Ele não pode segurar o riso, era tudo tão ridículo. Ele, Draco Malfoy, único herdeiro de uma das mais antigas fortunas na Europa, foi salvo pela garota a quem ele atormentara durante toda sua adolescência. Tudo porque ele decidira trair sua família e tudo em que acreditava para juntar-se aos seus arqui-inimigos.

Hermione encarou-o boquiaberta. Sua risada cessou, deixando-os em silêncio de novo, e ela sorriu em sua direção. Era o tipo de sorriso que a ele nunca fora direcionado. O largo sorriso tomava seu rosto, a ponto de enrugar o seu nariz arrebitado.

\- Acho que nunca o ouvi rir de verdade, Malfoy. Achei que era impossível para você.

O tom descontraído o impediu de tomar a defensiva.

\- O frio está me afetando, Granger.

Ele se levantou, tirando a neve das calças pretas. Em pé na neve, ele era um como um pilar negro num mundo coberto pelo branco. Risadinhas fracas podiam ser ouvidas vindo de dentro do castelo, provavelmente alguns casais tentando encontrar um cômodo vazio. Ele riu sozinho, sem se preocupar com quão "baixo nível" parecia. Seu pai nunca mais o puniria por isso. Se Potter ganhasse a guerra, é claro.

\- Está pronto? - Hermione perguntou, levantando-se ao seu lado.

Draco estudou-a cuidadosamente, procurando por qualquer sinal de pena, sentimento que ele veio a desprezar nos últimos dias. Ele não sabia ao certo o que ela queria dizer com aquela pergunta. Se ele estava pronto para voltar ao castelo? Pronto para encarar os seus amigos? Pronto para passar as férias de inverno na cabana dos Weasley sob a proteção da Ordem da Fênix? Tantas coisas ele perderia por causa desse único ato heroico. Não é para menos que Grifinórios sejam mortos tão frequentemente, eles carregam esse complexo de herói melhor do que ninguém.

\- Eu não sei, Granger. Eu não sei. - ele confessou.

Sentiu uma mão quente fechar-se ao redor da sua, e uma corrente de eletricidade correr por seu corpo. Ele tentou não parecer chocado. Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo futura esposa da doninha Weasley, estava segurando sua mão. A garota não corou nem recolheu sua mão quando ele a encarou. Ela o encarou de volta, o olhar cheio de diferentes emoções, mas nenhuma delas, ele notou, era pena.

\- Você vai passar as férias com os Weasleys? - Draco se viu perguntando, o olhar caindo para as suas mãos unidas.

\- Provavelmente - ela respondeu, um pequeno sorriso mostrando o quão feliz ela estava por ele ter perguntado.

\- Melhor, eu acho. Vou precisar de um guarda-costas para manter o Weasley longe de mim. Esse rosto é praticamente uma relíquia de família, sabia? - ele resmungou, puxando em direção ao castelo.

\- Não sou seu guarda-costas, Malfoy!

\- Tá brincando? Eu já levei um de direita seu, lembra? Esqueça o Ministério, você poderia ser uma guarda-costas.

Suas vozes ecoavam no castelo, seus tons tão suaves quanto a neve caindo lá fora. O castelo de Hogwarts imperava, mesmo com suas torres cobertas pela neve. Tanto o castelo quanto os seus habitantes pareciam maiores e mais corajosos naquele inverno, todos se preparando para a guerra que sabiam que não tardaria a chegar.


End file.
